This invention relates to a solar panel and in particular to a solar panel formed from interchangeable unitary modular components.
Panels for solar heating of fluid flowing through a heat transfer coil in a glass enclosed shell are known in the prior art. Typical of such prior art devices are: Wheeler, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,753,227, Eaton, 1,802,635, Cline, 2,202,756, Abbot, 1,801,710 and Wheeler, 1,971,242. However, in order to insulate them properly the shells of these prior art devices all are of the multi element type. Accordingly, they are not generally susceptible to mass production and thus are expensive to fabricate. In addition they are not fluid tight and will not retain the heat transfer fluid if the coil placed in them breaks. Also if they are to be colored on their inside surfaces, to achieve high absorbance characteristics, the coloration must be applied externally, such as by painting, and in time must be replaced due to fading or peeling.
The heat transfer coils used in the prior art solar panels generally comprise tubing which either is bent to form a continuous path through the shell, such as in Wheeler and Cline, or interconnects spaced manifolds in multiple parallel paths, such as in Eaton and Cline. Accordingly, the heat transfer coils also are not susceptible to machine mass production for lower initial cost and for providing a uniform size coil which interchangeably fits in a shell. If a collector sheet is to be placed downwardly adjacent of the coil to increase its effieciency, such as for example in Cline, the sheet generally is joined to the coil by soldering, again eliminating the possibility of mass producing a uniform interchangeable assembly. Also, the solder joint often breaks due to the repeated thermal expansion and contraction of the assembly, necessitating repeated repairs.